docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronty
Bronty is an Apatosaurus toy or also known as a Brontosaurus who also loves to swim. Background Personality Bronty is an extremely excitable and energetic brontosaurus that loves to play with his friends. Physical Appearance Bronty is a slender and big, light blue brontosaurus with periwinkle and white tiny polka-dots, a light pink belly and black eyes. Role in the series "Bronto Boo-Boos" When Donny first brought Bronty home, Bronty was very excited to see Doc and Lambie, who were playing tea party. He starts to mess around the table, but Doc suggests that he should go outside where there is lots of space to play, and she and Lambie take him out into the garden. Bronty meets all the other toys and starts to play catch with them, a little roughly. He accidentally squashes Chilly, so Doc gives Chilly a check-up. Bronty accidentally squashes Stuffy into the ground, so Doc gives Stuffy a check-up after Chilly. Lambie comes into the clinic with a sore arm, so Doc kisses and cuddles her as well as Stuffy. The other hurt toys come into the clinic, so they get into a line and Doc and Lambie cuddle and kiss them. Bronty comes into the clinic and Doc explains to him that he is a great toy, but he is the one who hurt everyone, and feeling sad, Bronty runs out. The toys admit to Doc that Bronty was sad he hurt everyone and forgive him. Doc explains to Bronty one more time that it is okay to be big, even though he is the biggest of the toys, and he needs to be careful when he plays with his friends because they are smaller than him, like Doc needs to be careful when she is playing with Donny. After singing a song about being careful with smaller toys, Bronty understands the explanation and starts to play catch gently with the toys, and giving them a ride on his back. "Brontosaurus Breath" After lunch, Doc plays outside with Bronty, Stuffy and Lambie while Donny is at his soccer game. Lambie can't run fast, so Bronty gives her a ride on his back. Stuffy climbs on too, but falls off after a couple of seconds, so he has to run after them, even though he does his best. Bronty says hello to the other toys in the garden, but they hide when Bronty speaks to them, and he doesn't know why. After stopping, Lambie gives an exhausted Stuffy a cuddle, and he faints when Bronty speaks to him. Lambie and Doc turn away too, wondering why Bronty's breath smells bad, and why the other toys hide from him. They take him to the clinic for a check-up. Doc realizes he has stinky salami breath and diagnoses him. She explains that brushing his teeth will make Bronty's breath nice and fresh. He refuses at first, so Doc decides to have a tooth-brushing party. The gang sing a song while brushing their teeth, even Bronty's. When they get outside the clinic, Bronty tries speaking to the other toys, and they appreciate his fresh breath. Donny comes home from soccer, exhausted and with salami on his breath. Quotes *"Hey, aren't you coming in? Gosh, you're pretty. OK, so who's coming in?" *"Hey, Cuz! Oh, this is so great. It's like we're family." *"No way! You can fly? Oh, can I see you fly? Oh, fly now." *"Hey, what are you all doing in here? Oh, I've been looking all over for you. Oh, let's play catch." *"Okay, Doc. I'll be careful and not play rough anymore. I promise." *"Hi. We're the dinosaur delivery service here to give you a hug." *"Donny shared some salami with me. It was yummy. But is that what made my breath smell?" *"A party? A tooth brushing party? Ooh, can I go? Where is it? What are we gonna do? What should I wear?" Gallery *Bronty/Gallery Category:Toys Category:Males Category:Donny's Toys Category:Water Toys Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaur girl Category:Ross Geller Category:Plastic Toys